Farewell Chastity
by jankisu02
Summary: Gilbert was hot, he was good looking, but most of all he was awesome. Why should he be afraid of sex? Why should he be afraid of losing his virginity? He doesn't know why but he's going to concur that fear now. T for implications.


**WARNING: NOT BETA-EDITED and implications **

**Disclaimer:** Characters don't belong to me

This was for _RandomAmp_...I submitted this for...idk, just a long time and decided to submit it here. :D

* * *

Gilbert was staring at his reflection, besides enjoying his God-given handsomeness, so he says, he was also examining the especially large shirt he wore, "It's way too big." He whispered to himself wondering why he was even wearing such T-shirt while he would get naked anyway. The self-proclaimed awesome nation tore his eyes from the mirror to the closed door of the bathroom, Ivan wasn't knocking, maybe he was reading the old magazine in the hotel room or maybe he went to ask for room service. The Albino froze as the image of the Russian leaving the room appeared in his frantic mind. Ivan wouldn't do that, would he? A tingle of panic shook his body to snap open the door to reassure the part of him that said the taller man wouldn't do anything like that. The crack he made was just enough to pop his head out to peek; just enough to support his anxiety

"Ivan?" he called hesitantly. He turned his head toward the king-sided bed and then his eyeballs threatened to fall out. _Ohmyfuckinggawd_ Ivan was naked! Well not entirely but only a red thong covered his sensitive area. His pulse went wild as a whirl of excitement, shock and embarrassment ran through his veins.

Violet eyes looked up at the other nation, a welcoming smile coiled on his face, "Are you-" the communist country was cut off as the ruby eyed German slammed the door impulsively; sweat invading his forehead. Gilbert leaned on the door, his heart still pounding rapidly. He inhaled than exhaled trying to calm himself down but to no avail as a knock on the door was made. "Gilbert are you okay?" the Russian asked worry dominating his emotions.

"Y-Yeah, I just wasn't ready." He laughed weakly while unease flowed through his bones, "But I'm almost done."

"All right then, I'll be right here if you need me."

Gilbert sighed in relief as he heard footsteps fade. Again he focused his eyes to the mirror. He was hot, he was good looking, but most of all he was awesome. Why should he be afraid of sex? Why should he be afraid of losing his virginity? He should be more afraid of the bill this fancy hotel would give. The room was generously huge and the bathroom had a hot tab, a big one too, it could fit three people, but considering Ivan's height it would just be enough for both of them. Ivan especially recommended them to stay there but of course he promised to pay but the shorter nation would feel guilty if he didn't pay at least a quarter of the expensive tab.

_"It would hurt a lot at first but it'll feel nice when you realize who you're doing it with."_ That was the advice Feliciano gave. Who knew the bubbly Italian could actually help him in his sex life other than best Pasta recipes he should try. Well it was the little twerp or West, which would never really answer him if he asked. He went and asked Japan since he knew a lot about Hentai, was it? Gilbert thinks it's some kind of porn show, and that yaoi stuff, but unfortunately the only answer he got was a blush on Kiku's face and an embarrassed expression that read _"That's a very private matter; I cannot share such things with you. I'm very sorry."_ Clearly when he asked other guys he got the same reply, well not all of them. The albino knew girls would only scare him and well that's a very different matter.

"Right." He placed his hands upon his hips with an eager expression. _It'll be over before I know it. _He thought, smiling at his reflection. Wait, why was he smiling? That's not sexy! His lips turned to a hard frown, that's not sexy too. He bit his lower lip, hoping that would at least be seductive. It wasn't but close enough, it was just his eyes were too tense.

Prussia's brows frowned, coming up with ideas how to look hotter. His pale hands pinched his cheeks, remembering how Ivan did so. _Maybe I should have worn a mask or something._ He thought admitting defeat. Why was it so fricken hard to look seductive? Maybe because he was hot already, or he was just too stressed. Stupid inexperienced Prussian.

He took the baby pink bunny ears from the medicine cabinet and put it on his cluttered silver hair. He looked okay, but that wasn't satisfying at all. He breathed, signaling he was ready now. "Okay Prussia, get ready to get deflowered." He nodded with determination and before opening the bathroom door, he tried that smile again- wow, that one looked scary. "Oh whatever." He hissed and opened the door and closed the light, completely timid. Ivan was hot probably hotter than him, wait no.

"Slovak…"

Gilbert froze then his head jerked to his side. He immediately averted his eyes and faced Ivan. "Look, " he started, his cheeks turning red, "I'm not cute or sexy, so" the blush was infecting his ears now, and it was the most adorable thing anyone could lay eyes on, "I can be sexy but I just can't right now and," his small hands clenched the bottom of the huge shirt, unsure what else to say, "I haven't done this before," his small legs were shaking restlessly, "So you better be gentle and," his eyes clenched closed as sweat was already invading his neck and forehead, "I'm fuckable so you better like that at least!" he bit his lower lip unintentionally, a little embarrassed with the word he use.

He heard footsteps coming toward him; his heart was rebelling against his ribcage, mercilessly. And long arms held him. Crimson eyes flung open, surprised at the affectionate touch and how Ivan got behind him so fast. "So adorable." Ivan kissed his hair. "Can I keep it?"

"If you're talking about the headband, sure, you gave it to me, remember?" Gilbert knew what Ivan was referring to, of course.

"How about where the headband's attached?" Ivan's lips traveled to Gilbert's neck, "Can I have that?" The Prussian felt the taller nation's breath against the nape of his neck. Gilbert shuddered and nodded. "Thank you, you're so generous, da?"

_Bye bye chastity…_

END.

* * *

I originally planned to make this porn but just stopped when Gil was naked, so I deleted it and now it shall be lost foreverrr! C:  
Totally googled Slovak, so if it's wrong, tell me. .3.

Review and be as awesome as Prussia. owo


End file.
